Allow Me
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: Egypt is an older nation- traditional, refined, even a bit wary of love. To him, the much younger Taiwan is sometimes shameless, and so hard to compete with. But he knows he loves her, and if he can prove it in his traditional way, maybe it's worth it. Another short, fluffy piece, because summer love is in season. Heheh. Taiwan/Egypt.


"Egypt! Good morning!"

The older nation rose from his spot on his front steps as he heard the familiar, cheerful voice of a much younger friend.

"Good morning, Taiwan-" he began, only to be literally bowled over by the girl. "Hey!" Taiwan settled in his lap, her face red from running.

"Sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you hurt?" Egypt shook his head, resisting the urge to pat her on the back or stroke her hair like she hoped he would.

"Not at all. But please try to control your energy. I can hardly keep up!" he said with a short laugh. As Taiwan pulled away, he blushed a little, keeping his eyes fixated up. "It's hot out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Taiwan chirped, stretching her arms up. Though the action pulled her strapless dress up with it, it also exposed a good majority of her pale thighs. Not that Egypt was looking, of course. "Can we go inside?" she continued, leaning against his chest. "It's always nice and cool in your house...and it's private." Egypt was used to her flirtations by now, but they still made the back of his neck warm. He knew she wasn't a shameless person in general; in fact, she was quite modest on regular days. But he also knew about her little crush on him...she hadn't really gone out of her way to hide it, to say the least. And so, every time she came over, she always found a way to make those little comments, always pairing them with a mischievous look and sometimes a wink. He couldn't help but find her little games endearing, but he'd never play along. That was how things were between them.

"Alright, let's go inside. Would you like some water?" he asked, leading her up the steps and through the double doors.

"Yes, please!" Taiwan replied cheerfully, leaving her shoes by the door and heading for the couch immediately. "Ah, I love this place. You really know how to decorate, Egypt!" she said warmly, reclining in the soft cushions and sighing. As her eyes drifted closed, the older man blinked, rooted to the spot for a moment, before shaking his head to clear it and retreating. She was cute, he knew that much...but now that he thought about it, maybe that was the problem in the first place.

It wasn't that he didn't like her. Quite the opposite, really. But she was young and beautiful and lively, and he was older, more composed, less inclined to go to parties or flirt openly. He sighed to himself, pouring the water as he thought through what to say to her when he went back. Maybe it was time they discussed what was happening, before he became even more confused. But how would _that _conversation go?

"Where is Turkey when I need him?" he grumbled to himself. Turkey would know what to do in the case of women; he always had. He had grown into modern times a lot better than Egypt had, and was able to woo as he pleased, though it wasn't often that he went into action. If he were to call him up, he would probably give some vague advice, such as _tell her how ya feel, but don't say 'love'! Love is too intense for some people. _

He smiled to himself now, lifting the glasses and returning to the living room where the girl waited. She sat up eagerly as he handed her one of the drinks and moved beside her, and immediately reached for his free hand with hers. It was strangely comforting, given what he had just been contemplating.

"Taiwan-"  
"How long are you going to make me wait?" Egypt's eyes widened, and the girl blushed a little, pulling her hand away to cover her mouth. "S-sorry! I interrupted you..."

"T-that's...alright," the older one replied, quickly becoming flustered. "What did you mean by that...?" Taiwan's face became even more colorful, and she bowed her head, her sudden shyness out of place, to say the least.

"U-um...I mean, isn't it obvious? D-do you think that this show I put on for you is just how I normally act?" she squeaked, becoming more and more embarrassed by the second. "Really, I just...! I-I just...like _you_, Egypt. You're the only one who sees me like this. And you never acknowledge that maybe I'm being too crazy about you..." She sighed, pouting a bit and shaking her head. "Seriously." Egypt smiled weakly, moving to place a hand on hers again.

"You talk as if you've been utterly shameless. I've been to countries where how you act is _modest_," he assured her, laughing softly. "I like you, as well. And you're looking very pretty today." The girl blushed again, looking at where their hands met and giggling a little.

"N-no kidding? Well..." She sighed, relieved this time, then moved over and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "...t-thank you! But even so, I think I'll wear what I normally wear next time." Egypt blinked, pressing a finger to his lips as the taste of Taiwan's lip balm settled on them.

"A-as you said, it's hot in my country," he argued, trying his best to seem unaffected by the kiss. "Perhaps next time...I could come visit you, instead? I can come tomorrow, if you'll have me."

"I can see you tomorrow," Taiwan murmured, her smile broadening. "B-but I'd like to stay a little while longer...if _you'll _have me." Egypt smiled now, taking her other hand and looking down at them.

"Gladly."


End file.
